


23 de octubre

by ℂassiel28 (Blueghost26)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Happy Birthday Keith (Voltron), Mentioned Lance (Voltron), Mentioned Voltron: Legendary Defender Team, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueghost26/pseuds/%E2%84%82assiel28
Summary: Mi granito de arena por su día♡.
Kudos: 1





	23 de octubre

23 de octubre

El rojo tiñe su armadura,  
el fuego crepita en su alma;  
es un guerrero por herencia  
y un protector por elección.

Son sus ojos como supernovas,  
violetas de electrizante atracción,  
llenos de emociones translúcidas  
y devotos a los zafiros de un ángel.

Parte es de un vínculo presagiado,  
que suturaron heridas del pasado   
para alzar vuelo con ímpetu  
en honor a Voltron: su espíritu.

Es celebrado en su gloria  
este día otoñal de octubre,  
porque único es en la galaxia  
y felicidad eterna es lo que merece.


End file.
